Maybe Tomorrow
by mufty-tufty
Summary: PC Dan Casper hasn’t had much luck with love lately, could Smithy’s younger sister change that? And is everything all it seems?my first bill fic so please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning Danny boy. Lonely night last night…yet again" Tony teased the young P.C

"I'm sorry was that meant to be funny," Dan snapped as the two headed into the briefing room.

"Wellfor someone who ismeant to be 'good with the ladies' you don't seem to be getting much action" Tony continued to tease. Dan scowled at him before sitting down.

"Good morning everyone. Right first things first we have a new member to our team. I would like to introduce to you P.C Stacey Smith I know you will all make her feel welcome, and if you don't you have Sergeant Smith to answer to. Anyway moving on…" Gina Gold briefed them all. Dan took glance at the new P.C she was cute, but the fact that she was related to his Sergeant made it a no-go area really. He sighed deeply vaguely hearing that he was once again being paired up with Tony today, why was it that he was having such bad luck with women at that moment in time?

"I saw you checking out the new girl. Wouldn't even think about it mate. She's Smithy's younger sister. You are playing with fire even thinking about hitting on her" Tony warned him. Dan shrugged.

"Who said anything about hitting on her. Can look though can't I?" Dan grinned returning his gaze out the window.

"Suppose you can as long as it's all you are doing." Tony sighed.

"Hey Stace wait up." Smithy called to his sister.

"Yes" she replied stopping by the coffee machine in the corridor of Sun Hill.

"How's your first day going" he asked joining her next to it.

"About the same as you asked me last time I stopped off at the station" Stacey replied taking a swig of her coffee.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go ok, me and P.C valentine are off back out. I'll see you at the end of my shift" she smiled handing him her half empty cup of coffee and giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before heading back to work.

"You ok Smithy?" Gina asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I give up with her" he sighed.

"Who Stacey? She's exactly like you were when you first started. Shouldn't worry so much, I think she will fit in just fine."Gina assured him.

"That's what I am afraid off" Dale muttered before heading to his office to catch up on some paperwork.

"Is he always like that?" Roger asked as they pulled out of the station again, and headed back onto the streets.

"Yep. He likes to play the whole over-protective brother act. He's just whacked it up a gear since I joined the police" Stacey replied.

"What thinks you aren't cut out for it?" Roger grinned.

"Something like that" Stacey sighed gazing out the window.

"P.C Smith" a voice called her, stopping her just outside the girl's locker room. Stacey turned round coming face to face with another officer not much older than her.

"Hi. P.C Dan Casper." He introduced himself.

"Hey. What can I do for you" she greeted him

"Just wanted to see how your first day went. I know what this lot can be like, they gave me a hard time when on my first day" Dan explained.

"Yeah? I can handle them. My day has been fine thanks for asking." Stacey smiled, turning to head into the room.

"There was one more thing" Dan stopped her. Stacey turned back to him.

"Oh yes? What was that?" she asked.

"Do you fancy coming out for a few drinks tonight, maybe I can show you a bit of Sun Hill" he offered.

"Sure sounds good, pick me up about 8?" she agreed. Dan nodded.

"Ok I'll see ya later" she said heading into the room.

"Yes." Dan quietly cheered himself turning round and heading up the corridor nearly sending Smithy flying.

"Sorry serge" he apologized.

"It's ok, just look where you are going next time. I'll see you tomorrow" Smithy said, Dan nodded continuing on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"First day ok then? They guys didn't give you any problems." Dale quizzed his younger sibling as they headed home. Stacey sighed shaking her head.

"Everything was fine. Everyone was very welcoming, in fact have been invited out tonight" Stacey replied.

"Yeah? Who by?" Smithy questioned pulling up outside his house.

"Dan Casper" Stace replied, going to get out the car.

"You what?" Don't tell me you have fallen for his charm as well. You want to be careful with him Stacey" Dale exclaimed.

"For god sake Dale I am not a kid any more. He offered to take me out for a few drinks. He seems like a nice guy, but I have only known him all of 5minutes. I can look after myself, and you need to accept that you cannot wrap me up anymore. Otherwise we are going to fall out big time. Now if you don't mind I have to go and get ready" Stacey snapped, getting out and slamming the car door behind her. Smithy sighed deeply. He had well and truly put his foot in it, which wasn't a very good start, considering he still wanted to know why his sister had transferred to Sun Hill.

"Serge" Dan greeted his sergeant as he opened the door to him.

"Dan. She's just coming. Come in" Smithy said leaving the door open for the young P.C, and returning to his seat in front of the T.V. Dan frowned slightly stepping into the hallway automatically feeling uncomfortable. The reception he had got from Smithy had been slightly frosty, and it gave him the feeling the sergeant wasn't impressed he was taking his sister out.

"Hey you ok?" Stacey questioned snapped Dan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah fine. You ready?" he replied flashing her a smile. She nodded, heading into the lounge, grabbing her coat.

"Have a good night" Smithy said, not taking his eyes off the T.V. Stacey glanced at her brother.

"I will." She replied bluntly, slamming the front door loudly behind her.

"You sure you're ok?" Dan questioned.

"Yep. Come on then lets hit the town" Stacey grinned linking arms with him.

"So how come you transferred to Sun Hill?" Dan asked, as the two of them settled down at a table in a local pub.

"Just fancied a change" she replied quickly. Dan frowned, not so sure that was the whole truth but chose to shrug it off.

"And staying with your brother?" Dan smirked raising an eyebrow. Stacey shrugged taking a swig of her drink.

"It's just till I get my own place. He's ok" she said. Dan smiled, as she started questioning him about himself.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Stacey said as the reached Smithy's house.

"Yeah I did too" Dan smiled. There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I better be getting back in. Thanks again for tonight" Stace spoke up leaning in and planting a kiss on Dan's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she grinned.

"Yeah night" Dan said, as Stacey flashed him another smile before closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight?" came her brother's voice, as he appeared in the lounge doorway.

"Yes thank you" she replied curtly, turning on her heel and heading to her room.

"Stace wait" Smithy called, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" she asked not turning to face him.

"Can we talk please" Smithy begged.

"I'm tired ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Stacey replied continuing up the stairs. Smithy sighed deeply retiring to his own room.

"Serge" Dan acknowledged Smithy the following morning as they headed to the briefing room.

"Dan can I ask you something" Smithy asked. Dan nodded not sure what to expect next.

"Did Stacey say anything to you about why she transferred here?" Smithy questioned.

"No. All she said was that it was coz she wanted a change Serge" Dan replied.

"I see"

"Is that all Serge" Dan asked. Smithy nodded, and followed him into the briefing room.

"P.C Casper and P.C Smith you two will be out on patrol together today" Inspector Gold announced. Stacey glanced over at Dan smiling slightly.

"Right you lot off you go" Gina ordered, as the noise of chairs scrapping on the floor filled the room.

"You ok Dale?" Gina asked approaching Smithy once the room was clear.

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled, before leaving the room.

"So stuck with me for the day" Dan teased as the pair climbed into the car.

"Yeah well suppose someone has to have the unfortunate job" Stacey smirked.

"Oi" Dan retorted shooting her a glare as they pulled out the station.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Dan" Stacey spoke nodding her head in the direction of a group of lads. Dan glanced over at her.

"Want to go check it out" he asked. Stacey nodded.

"Drop me here, park up" she told him. Dan did as he was told stopping briefly to let her jump out, then continuing down the road. Stacey started walking over to the group, one of the guys looked up, Stacey frowned slightly he looked fimilar, but she didn't have time to ponder as he grabbed something before bolting off.

"Oi" Stacey shouted chasing after him. She followed him into an alley, stopping as she realized she had lost him.

"Thought it was you." Came a voice, causing Stacey to spin round and come face to face with the guy she had been chasing.

"What do you want" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Me? It was you chasing me darling" he grinned moving closer to her, causing her to back up against the wall.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did. And you will pay for it princess and I don't care if you are a cooper, or even that your brother is a sergeant" he threatened. Stacey looked into his eyes.

"How do you know about my brother" she asked, her voice giving away her fear, she didn't care what they did to her, but to drag her brother into it was not needed.

"I know everything about you" he smirked

"Leave him out of this" Stacey warned.

"Or what?" he asked, but Stacey didn't have time to answer.

"Everything ok here" came Dan's voice. The guy stepped back, and Stacey released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Yes sir everything is just fine. Came to see if your partner wanted any help, saw her chasing someone. I think he managed to get away" he told Dan shooting Stacey a look.

"Really? Well then there is no need for you to be here now is there?" Dan said firmly.

"I was just leaving" he assured Dan.

"Remember what I said darling" he hissed quietly at Stacey, before disappearing. Dan watched him go before turning back to Stacey.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned at the colour she had gone. Stacey didn't reply at first, she was still recovering from what had happened, the guy he had threatened her, and then brought up her brother, she couldn't work out why.

"Stace" he said again, moving closer to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped shaking out her thoughts, and instantly regretting snapping at him.

"You ok? Did he hurt you?" Dan questioned.

"No he didn't. I'm fine ok lets go." She assured him off and heading to the parked car.

"Stacey are you sure that you are ok" Dan asked not convinced she was clearly shaken up and he wanted to know why.

"I said I am fine ok. Now just drop it Dan" she spat. Dan sighed pulling away and heading back to the station.

"Serge" Dan called to Smithy. Smithy turned to face the young PC.

"You ok Dan?" he questioned. Dan shook his head.

"Can I talk to you a minute please" he asked. Smithy frowned but nodded.

"Sure. In here" Smithy beckoned him into the sergeant's office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked nodding his head to the seat opposite him. Dan took it.

"It's about PC smith…" Smithy was suddenly alert, something was wrong otherwise Dan wouldn't be here at that moment.

"Go on" Smithy acknowledge trying to keep his panic steady.

"Today she chased a guy on foot, I went after her after I had parked up. I found her in an alley with a lad, he said he was just helping , but I don't think that was it. She knew him serge. he scared her good and proper" Dan explained. Smithy didn't say anything, he glanced away from his PC this almost confirmed his suspicions Stacey was in some sort of trouble, what he didn't know, but he wasn't keen to let it slip any further away from him.

"Dan will you send her in here please" Smithy ordered.

"Yes serge" Dan agreed biting his lip slightly knowing that he was going to get it from his collegue for mentioning it to the sergeant, but somehow he didn't care.

"And thanks Dan. Thanks for telling me this." Smithy smiled.

"She is your sister serge. and if she is in any trouble…." Dan trailed off. Smithy just nodded as Dan left.

"You wanted me serge" Stacey walking into the room.

"Dan told me about what happened today Stace" Dale told her.

"It was nothing. Is that all" she assured him turning to head back out.

"You knew him didn't you?" Smithy spoke. Stacey stopped turning to look at him.

"I said it was nothing, so lets just drop it shall we?" Stacey said steadily, not breaking her gaze from her brother's eyes. Smithy sighed inwardly watching the barriers go up telling him that he wasn't going to be breaking them at that moment. Now he saw what his parents had meant, they were to much a like as stubborn as each other and so skilled and hiding their emotions and the truth.

"Fine. I'll see you later" Smithy said dismissing her.

"Stacey wait up" Dan called out to her.

"How dare you how dare you even say anything to Smithy about today, it's got nothing to do with him, or you I told you nothing happened" Stacey spat spinning round to face him, Dan stepped back slightly.

"I'm sorry I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you. Just…lets get this day over with the sooner I'm away from you the better" she hissed. Dan sighed deeply following her to the car and dreading the afternoon ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stacey sat by herself staring blankly into a hot cup of chocolate, she was vaguely aware of the TV in the background, but her mind was elsewhere. She was just grateful that her brother was working a later shift; she wasn't up to facing his questions. She just wanted to be left to her thoughts. Today's events kept racing through her mind causing fresh pain to flood through her as it forced her to emotionally re-live the last few months, something she had hoped moving to Sun Hill would destroy.

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her thoughts. Sighing deeply she pulled herself up and headed to the door. Opening it she found Dan standing on the other side, wrapped up against the harsh November wind.

"What do you want?" Stacey asked curtly.

"To apologize" he replied. Stacey sighed again stepping back from the door feeling slightly sorry for the guy standing in front of her shivering against the air. Dan smiled gratefully at her and followed Stacey back into the lounge.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked as Dan sat down desperately trying to warm himself up.

"I'm fine" he assured her. Stacey frowned.

"You're frozen. I'll make you a hot drink." She said heading into the kitchen.

"Here you go get this down you" she smiled, coming back a few minutes later and handing Dan a steaming cup of chocolate.

"Cheers"

"So what brings you here?" Stacey questioned again, this time not as harsh as she sat down.

"Like I said to apologize. I shouldn't have gone to the sergeant, but I was worried about you. You just looked a little shaken up," Dan explained.

"I just wish you hadn't said anything to Smithy" Stacey sighed, running her hands over her face, and finding herself sighing deeply again.

"But he's your brother…."

"Exactly Dan. That's exactly why you shouldn't have said anything to him. You have no idea what he is like he already thinks I shouldn't be in the force. Now he's going to wrap me up even more till I tell him what's going on…." She stopped herself hoping that Dan hadn't paid any attention to the last bit, but looking up, she knew straight away by the look on the PC's face that he had.

"So there is something going on," Dan prompted, softening his gaze as he noted the young girls pained expression. Stacey looked away desperately willing the threatening tears not to spill.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dan asked gently getting up and placing himself next to her. Stacey took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

"I did know that guy today. His name is Mark…Mark Haywood. His brother Scott, he was an officer at my old Station…"

"For a guy whose brother is in the force, he didn't seem…well he looked like a bit of a troublemaker" Dan interrupted. Stacey nodded.

"I got his brother put away," Stacey told him quietly. Dan frowned.

"Can I ask what for?" he questioned carefully.

"Rape"

"So why is his brother that against you. I mean you helped get him convicted but you didn't pass he final verdict." Dan said confused as to the connection.

"It was me Dan it was me he raped" Stacey whispered, the tears that had been threatening for so long finally spilling.

"And now he wants revenge on me for putting his brother away. And I am so scared Dan" she sobbed.

"Hey it's ok Stace I am so sorry" Dan soothed taking her into his arms.

"I transferred to get away from all this. I just wanted to start over" she cried from inside his tight embrace.

"shhh we'll work through this. He's not going to get away with this we'll get Smithy on it…."

"No you can't tell Dale" Stacey warned pulling away from him quickly.

"Why Stace he has a right to know," Dan said confusion flooding through him again.

"He can't know. He'll never forgive himself. That this happened, and I never told him. Please Dan. Please you can't tell him. You have to promise me" Stacey begged him.

"Ok ok I promise. Just calm" Dan assured her, hugging her tight again.

"Thank you Dan" Stacey said finally pulling away from him.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being here" Stacey smiled.

"Its ok" he replied. Stacey leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling as she pulled away.

"That's just an extra thank you. Do you want another drink?" she offered.

"Yeah that would be good" Dan agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Stace." Smithy called out to his sister, as he let himself in. Sighing deeply he shut the door behind him. He was tired and worried about what Dan had told him earlier that day, and how Stacey had reacted when he had questioned her about things.

He was pulled out of this thoughts by laughter coming from the lounge, frowning slightly he headed to the room, finding PC Dan Casper and his sister sharing a joke. Feeling a presence in the room the two officers looked up.

"Hey Smithy. How was your day?" Stacey greeted her brother, getting up and hugging him. Dale hugged her tightly back, glancing over at Dan.

"I better be getting off" Dan said standing and avoiding his sergeant's eyes.

"Oh ok. Thanks for tonight" Stacey grinned following him to the door.

"That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled. Smithy watched on as they shared a kiss, before Stacey shut the door on him. She glanced up at her brother and sighed inwardly. She knew what was coming.

"You all right?" she asked him heading back into the lounge.

"Yeah. So you and PC Casper and item now?" Smithy questioned.

"For god sake Dale you aren't on duty now. But it answer to your question I guess me and Dan are" Stacey replied.

"Ok…right. We need to talk" Smithy said sitting down on a chair, while Stacey flopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah? What about?" Stacey asked.

"About today. Stacey I know there is something going on" Dale said firmly.

"And so what if there is? What's it go to do with you?" Stacey fired back at him. Smithy was slightly taken aback by her tone, but pulled himself together quickly.

"Because you are my sister. And you are all I have Stace, you know that. I know you never got on with mum and Dad either" Smithy said softly. Stacey glared at her brother, as a wave of emotions swept through her bringing with them a load of pain.

"You're right I didn't, but I couldn't get away from it, unlike you Dale I couldn't run! We were there for each other, and then you left! You went off to the army, you ran. You left me" Stacey screamed, shaking with every single bit of emotion that was rushing through her. Smithy watched his baby sister, guilt flooding through his whole soul, as he realized all the hurt he had caused the one person he always held close to him.

"Stacey…I am so so sorry" Dale told her getting up and going to hug her.

"Get off me…you want to know why I wont talk to you? Well now you know. You broke that trust the day you ran Dale" she cried, turning on her heel and racing to her room. She slammed the door behind her and burst into uncontrollable tears.

Smithy sank back into his seat, not even bothering to stop his tears falling. She was right he had run, and now he was paying for being a coward. Stacey was in trouble and because he has selfishly thought of himself, he couldn't help her, she wouldn't let him in. Because he had walked away from pain instead of facing it, he had lost the most important person to him. He had lost his sister.


End file.
